Too Hot
by The Angry American
Summary: A all out morning commute inside the Big Squeeze has left Caitlin exhausted and tired. But when a visit from Jude resolves in a small spilling incident, Caitlin discovers something inside him that suddenly breaks out in front of her. Rated T for mild sexual thoughts, but nothing too dirty.


**"Too Hot"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with 6teen, including it's characters or the cartoon itself. 6teen is owned by Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.**

* * *

The Big Squeeze was busy. How busy was it in a day like this, you ask?

Try going through traffic on an afternoon. It tends to last through a good hour or two without any rest whatsoever. Caitlin Cooke on the other hand, was working hard to the bone. It's hardly been a while since Caitlin had a break. She was exhausted, tired, and beat as a matter of fact.

So far, she had to attend a total of 200 customers in only one single hour. And it was all by herself. She didn't know how long she would keep handing out glasses of lemonades like this, but it was clear that Caitlin was turning into one total workhorse!

After serving customer 200, Caitlin decided it was finally time for a break. Her feet had been hurting and her hands were numb to the bone. Maybe it was about time for a rest. After all, a rest sounds good in a day like this.

"Good god..." Caitlin sighed in distress, "I don't know how long I can take this..."

Feeling an ounce of sweat drip down to her forehead, Caitlin found a napkin that was sitting in the counter and wiped the top of her head off. It didn't really cool down the lemonhead, but at least it was very helpful.

"Ohhhhh, if only I could find some light, then maybe I wouldn't be tired as possible..." She sighed once again, "Maybe a ice cold lemonade might help cheer me up..."

Still exhausted, Caitlin managed to get an empty cup and pour herself a glass of lemonade. But right before she was doing that, a voice crept her up from behind.

"Hey, Cait!"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Caitlin yelped in surprise.

By yelping though, the glass was accidentally thrown out of orbit, which forced the liquid to be thrown into the person's entire shirt. Somehow the person's voice must have frightened Caitlin.

But what really frightened Caitlin was her reaction of the person she accidentally splashed lemonade into.

"Oh my god, Jude! I'm so sorry!" Caitlin exclaimed out of fear.

The man who called her name was none other than her good friend, Jude Lizowski! Jude was the only person that ever came to Caitlin whenever she had a huge problem. Even if Jonesy, Wyatt, Jen or Nikki weren't around, Jude always was. But this didn't compare to the problem Caitlin was now experiencing.

Jude's reaction to Caitlin accidentally spilling lemonade all over him wasn't very surprising. He actually took it quite well.

"Eh, it's okay. You didn't really mean it..." Jude replied, feeling his shirt stick out because of the liquid sugar.

"I know, it's just that I'm having a really hard time at work, and I really need something to lighten up my day a bit." Caitlin said as she grabbed a hot towel.

She gave Jude the warm towel he needed to dry off with. But drying off one shirt with such a plain white towel wasn't gonna be enough.

"Wow, your shirt's really stuck to your skin, it seems." Caitlin replied.

"No kidding, dudette..." Jude said, looking at the huge stain on his shirt, "Is it cool if I take it off?"

Caitlin somehow lit a blush through her cheek. Did she say what Jude said to her just now? She never even imagined that out of all people, that Jude would take his shirt off in front of her. And in front of people in the Galleria Mall nonetheless! Stuttering with pleasure, Caitlin managed to let out an answer.

"S-s-sure, Jude. Whatever you feel like is best."

Lending her approval, Jude managed to take off his grey-yellow shirt, alongside his long sleeved shirt.

Caitlin couldn't even imagine what she now saw.

She was seeing Jude's incredible six pack! Damn! Who knew inside of Jude's clothes was a beefcake waiting to break out of his shell. Of course, every guy Caitlin knew and dated were lying beefcakes, but who knew that Jude was such a hot stud all along?

From this sight, Caitlin couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. As Jude set his entire shirt on the table, Caitlin did a good job of hiding her blush from him.

"So, any reason you've come to see me?" Caitlin smiled, before getting another glass of lemonade.

But somehow, her thoughts spoke to her own conscience.

_"Oh my goodness, Jude is soooooo hot! Why on earth is he so sexy...?"_

While Caitlin was in dream world, Jude told her his explanation of being here.

"The truth is, Wayne had such a craving for pink lemonade that he told me to get two glasses and report them to his place immediately." Jude explained, "What a lardbutt that dude is!"_  
_

"No kidding..." Caitlin blushed in secrecy. Also that, her thoughts got to her yet again, _"He's making me hot with that body of his. I'm trying to resist, but yet, I can't. He's way too hot!"_

"I mean, if he wants some lemonade, he should get his butt off himself and buy some." Jude explained once more, "Who cares how District 9 ended? If you miss a part, you can always play it back. It's not that hard."

"Maybe he should think about that next time." Caitlin responded.

And as soon as she handed Jude that fresh glass of pink lemonade, Caitlin's thoughts attacked her mind once again. Only this time, Caitlin's thoughts were on Jude's hot abdominals. His abs were so sculpted and so sharp you can take a rock and turn it into a diamond in record time. In response, Caitlin licked her lips in a passionate way.

_"My goodness... I'm feeling my heart burn with passion... as if I want him or something..." _Caitlin thought_, "But I must resist him..."_

Back to reality, Caitlin managed to hand Jude something. It was sitting on the counter when Caitlin arrived at work.

"Here you go, Jude." Caitlin said, handing Jude her pink cami, "Since your t-shirt's a little sticky, I figured you can wear one of mine. Sure it looks a little girly, but whatever works."

Jude grabbed the pink cami in hand and began to put it on, just to stay warm. Sure, Caitlin was a bit disappointed that she didn't stare at Jude's dreamy six-pack for long, but it sure left thoughts in her brain. Which by the way, one of those thoughts spoke to her mind now.

_"Aw, screw it! I want him! I want to feel his lips around mine!" _Caitlin thought one last time.

"Thanks for the help, Cait!" Jude exclaimed, "I'm feeling a lot less sticky then I usuall-"

In surprise, Jude never finished that sentence. Instead...

...

...

...

...he was cut off by a surprising kiss from Caitlin! Apparently, her dreamy urges about Jude's hot six pack got to her. To intensify the kiss, Caitlin wrapped her tender arms around his neck like a snake. Not to mention her entire tongue managed to get inside his mouth and give it a cute rolling wiggle like a snake.

But the surprising kiss got even hotter as Jude wrapped his arms around Caitlin. How warm was he to do something like that. Who knew only one little accident could steam things up a bit between the two of them. Besides, their friends weren't watching, and luckily, the children weren't watching as well.

Their moment of passionate moans lasted longer than a good minute before finally breaking up the kiss. Jude managed to see Caitlin blush like the entire sun first-hand. He couldn't believe how hot their real first kiss was. Nothing but tongue all around!

"Caitlin?" Jude said, raising an eyebrow, "What on earth did we just do now?"

"I'm not really sure, but I sorta felt like doing it..." Caitlin smiled at him.

"Well, whatever it was... it was awesome." Jude chuckled, displaying a blush as well, but only lighter, "I really gotta get going now..."

"Okay..." Caitlin chuckled in a shy tone, "See you later, Jude..."

In response, Jude took off on his skateboard, hoping to hide his blush from Caitlin. He never expected her to do something like this. Although that kiss looked a lot feisty to begin with!

In Caitlin's point of view, her worries were forgotten in an instant. She was no longer tired and exhausted. But the hot image of a shirtless Jude alongside a hot kiss rejuvenated every ounce of energy Caitlin now had.

"Wow... I can't believe he really liked it..." Caitlin smiled to herself, "At least that little image will help me through the day!"

If she didn't look too beat now, one visual definitely lifted her spirits up. But it was better kept as a hot secret to herself...

* * *

**Who never expected Caitlin to get hot and heavy all over Jude like that? So unexpected and yet so right? I apologize if it was a little too rushed!  
**

**Anyway, you know what to do from here! (;D)**


End file.
